Arranged Marriage
by Minight51
Summary: Harry is told that in a months time he was to marry the youngest child of the Malfoy Family. To his knowledge the lord Malfoy only had girls. How will things turn out because the young lord to be is gay. HarryXDraco story. Setting: AU don't like boyXboy don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is a story I wrote as a challenge. Me and a friend were challenged to wright a HarryxDraco story and the winner got cookies. Well the challenge is not done but I decided to post this. I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did but I'm not good enough to wright something from scratch.**

A single line of light made its way through the thick curtains. As the sun rose the line made its way to the face of the youngest child of the Lord Malfoy. His pale blond hair lay over his eyes as he stirred from his sleep. He looked at a small clock on the bedside table and it read 7:30. He knew he did not need to get up for another half hour or so but sleep eluded him. Today was the day his life would change. It had not even been a week since he had first been told but he knew he did not have a choice. Being the youngest meant he did not have a say in the family even though he was the only boy. He thought of his eldest sister who would become the head of the family when his dad passed. In every right, it should be him as the eldest boy but the contract stopped that. A contract that was made before he was even born. It promised that he would have no chance at being the family heir. And all because his parents didn't wait. They had signed his freedom over before they even knew his gender. The only thing that he could think of that was good about this whole thing is he didn't have to be scared to tell his parents he was gay. In fact, they looked relieved when he had told them.

The boy was Draco Malfoy, and he was the fiancé of the lord to be Harry Potter.

Draco stood up and walked to his closet. He knew what he was supposed to wear so he just took it out and laid it on his bed before heading to the bathroom. He sighed as he turned on the shower and stepped in. This was his last morning in this place. At nine, he, his father and his mother would be heading over to the potter manor and he would not be coming back with them. He would meet the lord tonight and apparently the wedding was to take place in a months' time. He knew it wasn't fair but he resented Harry in a way. If he hadn't been born then Draco would not be put through this. He might have been able to look for love before he married. Draco just shook his head. He knew that wasn't true. All his sisters had been arranged to marry. Why would he be any different.

The young boy stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He never wanted this life but he knew he didn't have much of a choice. After putting on a simple black suit with the Malfoy crest on it he went around his room and packed a bag of stuff he knew would not go with him if he didn't pack them himself. He packed his books about a mystical school called Hogwarts. Each book fallowed the life of a different student. He packed a small orb that glowed red when you forgot something important. And last, he packed a book his grandma had given him before she had pasted. No one knew that he had this book. No one knew he had the power talked about in the book. But the farther he read the book the more he was able to control the power that no one in his family had gained in over a thousand years. There was a reason that the Malfoy crest was a snake. In years past, it was not unheard of for a Malfoy male to do this but now. Draco could talk to and even control snakes. He didn't want people to find out. He knew his parents would try to find a way to end the contract but there was none. He had looked over the documents and they had no loop holes. Just as Draco had zipped up his bag a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

He opened the door to find a servant waiting. "I'm sorry to disturb you but breakfast is ready in the main hall my lord."

"Thank you, tell my parents I will be there shortly." Draco watched the servant bow and walk away. He sighed and grabbed his bag. Before walking out the door he took one last look at the room he had spent the last nineteen years in. He turned and closed the door, determined not to look back.

 **R &R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HI, I know its been a while but this time of year I don't get a lot of free time. I don't own anything except the plot.**

An alarm was shut off just as fast as it had gone off. The occupant of the bed sat up and looked out the window. Today was the day his life was ruined. The day he would meet the person who had been promised to him since before his birth. In a months' time, he would be married to a person he has never met. The black-haired boy stood and walked into his bathroom. Nothing would change his mind. His life was over and would never go his way.

The boy was Harry Potter, the fiancé to the youngest child of lord Malfoy.

To Harry's knowledge the Lord Malfoy has only ever had girls so why would this youngest be any different? He would be married to this girl even though he knew he was gay. He had thought about telling his parents before they dropped the bomb on him. Nineteen years and it never crossed their minds to tell him he has been trapped in an arranged marriage since before he was born. He never had the chance to prepare himself and except the inevitable.

Harry got out of the shower and dried off. As he got dressed he started to think some more. He knew that he wasn't mad at his fiancé. He knew that she had nothing to do with this because she was just a little over a mouth older than him. The deal was that after the marriage that the girl would have no claim to the Malfoy name but would serve as the glue that kept the two families from starting a rivalry. Harry felt sorry for his fiancé. He knew he could never love her the way she deserved but there was nothing he could do. There was no loop hole in the contract. They couldn't even get a divorce in the future. The only way to be freed of this is if one of them died and Harry did not wish for her death.

" _EEEEEEE"_

The boy was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his pet. The griffin sat on the balcony waiting for Harry to come out and say hi. Harry smiled and walked over to the door and threw it open. The griffin nuzzled its head against Harry.

"Hey girl, I missed you too."

"Why do seem so down master?" the fact that the griffin talked was nothing new to the lord to be. Since he was five Harry had had the ability to talk to any animal if they trusted him and if the trust was mutual. It was a gift of the potter household that only the true heir has. This griffin had been his closet friend since he was nine.

"Hedwig, I have to marry a girl that I have never met. She is coming this afternoon and will be staying till the wedding. Then of course she will be staying here. There is no why out of this and we will never be able to get a divorce if we end up hating each other. You're the only one I've told that I have no interest in women. I cannot love her in any way. I hope we can be friend at least but I don't think that will happen. I afraid that she will be wanting a real relationship."

The griffin nudged her head against Harry. "It will be ok Harry. Just don't make any assumptions. You never know what she will be like. She might not want this anymore than you do."

Harry nodded his head, put on his glasses and looked at the clock. The time was 7:55. He knew he had to get down to breakfast or he would be in trouble.

"I have to go, I'll talk you after my fiancé gets here." Harry then left the room to find his food.

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. ill post the next one when I have a free moment. Commenters, please be kind if you have a criticism, I cry easy, till then R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I own nothing in this except the plot.**

Draco was sitting in the car on his way to what was now his new home. His parents sat in front of him in silence. They probably didn't know what to say. He was excited and worried all at the same time. What did Harry look like? How did he act? Was there even a chance for the two to have any sort of relationship? Draco was hoping they could at least be friends. As the car went down the road they came to a large gate. The gate had a large H on the front. After the driver pulled past the gate he stopped the front steps. The driver then opened the door for the Malfoy family to climb out of the car. When Draco looked up he saw the whole Potter family. Lord James Potter and a lady with long red hair stood behind a boy of about 19. He had his dad's black hair that seemed like it has never been brushed. He had the most beautiful green eyes that seemed to come from his mom. _Is that him?_ Draco could not believe how hansom he was. He fallowed his parents up the stairs. The lord Potter stepped forth.

"Welcome to our home Lord Malfoy. I am glad you had a safe journey. I would like to introduce my wife and son." He pointed to the lady next to him. "This is my wife Lilly, and this…" he pointed at the boy in front of him. "Is my son, Harry."

Draco stared at who he now knew to be his fiancé. He did not know how he had gotten so lucky but he did know he would be marrying one of if not the most hansom man in the world. Draco was so lost in thought he almost missed his father introducing him.

"Thank you for the welcome. This is my wife Narcissa, and my youngest child and only son Draco." Draco did a small head bow and watched Harry. The boy seemed to be in shock. Draco knew this might be due to the fact Harry had assumed Draco would be a girl. Most people did that had never met him. For he did have Five older sisters. Draco internally sighed, _I hope he is not one that thinks gays are an abomination. If we can at least be friends then well, it might be a semibearable life._

Lord Potter then smiled and gestured inside, "If you would not mind we have made lunch for us. I would be honored if you joined us."

Lord Malfoy nodded his head "Of course how kind." and fallowed the family inside. Draco walked behind his father and mother and kept stealing glances at Harry.

As the group walked in Draco was in awe over the front hall. The décor was gold and maroon. The Potter family crest was tiled into the middle of the floor. The group continued into the dining hall where a large meal was set out. As they sat down the Men pulled out their wives' chairs and then took their own seats. Draco was seated in front of Harry and had to keep his eyes on his food to keep from staring. Harry had yet to say a word to Draco and that made the boy nerves. He figured there might be a chance that Harry might be gay, but those hopes were slowly slipping away.

After the meal, Draco said goodbye to his parents. He watched the car roll down the drive and away from the manor. _I hope Harry and I can at least be friends. I really don't want the rest of my life to be miserable._ Draco started to climb the satires but stopped when he looked to the top. Standing at the top of the stairs was Harry. The lord to be extended his hand.

"I was hoping you would allow me to show you to your room. I doubt you know your way around. I've lived here for over nineteen years and I still get lost from time to time." A playful smile played on his lips that made Draco's stomach flutter. Draco nodded and took the hand and fallowed Harry back inside.

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hayo, I would like to say I own none of this except the plot. so now I can not be sued. hope you like.**

Harry lead Draco threw the long hallways of the manor. _I can't believe it. My parents don't even know I'm gay and betrothed me to a guy. And a beautiful one at that. I wander if he… no don't get your hopes up. You need to befriend him before you even bring that up._

Harry was so deep in thought he almost missed the door. He stopped and opened the door for Draco.

"This is your room. Mine is just across the hall. If you need anything you just have to ask. This is your home now." Harry stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "That sounded like I kidnapped you, didn't it?"

He watched Draco smirk. "Yeah, I guess it did. Though if I was kidnapped then I think I would be in the dungeons or some broom cupboard not a room like this. I think this one is even bigger then my old one at the Malfoy manor."

Harry smiled, "Well I need to speak with my parents. I'll see you later." He walked out of the room, shut the door and started to run. He had to talk to his parents. He didn't have to worry. Even if they didn't like the fact that he was gay they couldn't stop him from anything. They are making him marry Draco weather he was gay or not. He slowed down as he reached his dads study. He straightened his clothes and knocked on the door. When it opened he was glad to see both his parents were present.

Harry stepped in, "Father am I disturbing you? This can wait for later."

"No Harry your fine. What do you need?" Harry could see the worry in their face and had a thought.

"I was wandering why you failed to tell me that I would be marrying a man? I have thought for all this time my betrothed would be a woman but now I find he is definitely male."

His mother stepped forward and sighed, "Harry we thought you would want to try to get out of it. We thought you would go through the contract hundreds of times to try to find some kind of loop hole."

Harry smirked, "Mother, I have been doing exactly that. I never wanted to marry a girl."

Lord Potter raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you stating Harry? Are you telling me you are gay?"

Harry nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying. I was going to tell you before you told me about the contract but when you told me, I thought I was going to marry a girl. It did matter if I was gay or not so I just didn't tell you."

Harry's mother let out a sigh of relief, "Harry I don't think you could have told us anything more wonderful. Now you have a chance at happiness. I thought you would be miserable."

"Mother you have nothing to worry about. I'm attracted to Draco. I'm going to try to befriend him first though. I want to see if we can even get along with each other before I try to start any kind of relationship."

"I understand that Harry." James stood and took out a small box. "Harry if you are able to start a relationship with him I would like you to give him this." He opened the box and revealed a ring of black gold with a crimson ruby centered in the middle. Harry nodded and took the ring. He then headed to the library with hopes that he will eventually fall for his fiancé and for Draco to fall for him.

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Ill post more when I have the chance.**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hello muggles, wizards, witches and squibs. I hope you like this chapter. when you get to the end R &R please. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I wish I did but I DON'T.**

Draco sighed, _I wander what he thinks of me. He didn't seem to be forcing the nice act. I want to try to befriend him before I ever tell him I'm gay. But if he asks, I'm not going to lie. Lying never is good in any kind of relationships, weather it is romantic or not._ Draco walked over to the widow and looked out at the garden that was below. He leaned against the window seal and watched the peaceful seen. Right before he turned to unpack the bag he had brought with him. A griffin caught his sight. The majestic creature landed right in front of who Draco assumed to be a trainer.

Draco made a mental note to ask Harry about them next time he saw him. The blond turned back to his bed and took out his stuff. He placed the books on an empty shelf that was just next to the bed. He put the crystal ball in the bedside table for safe keeping. He then proceeded to look around the room. There were two sets of doors next to each other, in the room besides the one that led you to the hall. The one on the left lead to a huge bathroom with both a shower and a claw foot bathtub. The door on the right was a large walk-in closet which already had most of his clothes in it. The room itself had a queen-sized canopy bed with a forest green and black comforter on it. On the wall facing the bed was a large flat screen TV. Connected to the TV was three different game consoles. Each one had a cabinet full of games for it.

By the time Draco finished unpacking all his stuff that had been sent over, the sun was just starting to set. With nothing he wanted to do in his room, Draco decided to go look for the library. He wished to see what kind of books the Potters had. Most likely a lot of books on the family tree like most of the higher up families had. The boy walked the halls but was unable to find the library. Just as he was about to give up he found a maid and she was able to lead him through the maze of halls to the library. He thanked her and entered. The room was a two-story high round room with a balcony to the second level. In the middle if the room was a large sitting area with chairs and tables. Draco walked around looking at the books on the shelves to try and find a book that interested him.

"Draco?"

The blond spun around to see Harry sitting in a chair. _Had he been there the whole time?_

"Ohm, hello Harry. I got bored in my room so I came here to look for a book to read. I hope that's ok."

Harry stood up and walked towards Draco. "No, its fine I just thought you would be resting or unpacking. I wasn't expecting to see you till dinner. Where you looking for something specific? I know where everything is in here so I can help you find anything you need."

Draco shook his head. "No, I was just looking. I didn't have anything in mind right now. I was thinking something would peek my interests." Just then something caught Draco's attention. "Do you play chess?"

Harry turned and looked at the bored. "A little. Not many people here play so if my dad has a free moment we sometimes play but not much."

"Would you like to play? I'll admit I'm not that good but then I don't play often either."

Draco watched a smile grow on his fiancé's lips. "You know what, I would."

The two walked over to the bored and started a game. Harry was white and Draco took the black pieces. The two talked and got to know each other while the game went on.

 **Authors Note: Hey people, I hoped you liked this chapter. Have any thoughts on how to make it better I'll take ideas. All I ask is no flaming. well see you next chapter.**

 **R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey peoples. I am on a friends computer so I am able to post this. I am still working on getting a new computer. Black Friday is soon so maybe then. hope you like this.**

Harry enjoyed his time with Draco. Every time they were together Harry would learn something new about his husband to be. One thing he learned on the first night was that Draco actually was really good at chess. They had played a total of nine games and Harry had won four though they were not easy wins. One game even ended in a draw. Since that night, about a week and a half ago. After the first game, they had agreed to try to meet in the library every night before dinner to play a game of chess. Harry had learned a lot about the blond over that short time. His favorite color was black and why he liked the color. Black is the presents of every color so if he chose black then technically every color was his favorite. He also loved the same books that Harry likes so that was another thing to talk about. He remembered when he introduced Draco to Hedwig. Before they had started the game of chess Draco had talked about seeing a griffin out the window. Harry then offered to introduce him to one of them. He remembered the shocked face that Draco had made when he heard that Harry could communicate with Hedwig or any other creature that he trusted and that trusted Harry back. The griffin had been a little apprehensive at first but she seemed to get used to the blond really quick. Harry was also grateful Draco could not understand Hedwig or Draco would have found out much sooner that Harry was gay. Another thing he had learned was that Draco had a little gift of his own. Though before he said it he made Harry promise to tell anyone. It shocked Harry to learn that his fiancé could talk to and even control snakes if he truly wanted to. Harry guessed the face he made was funny because Draco started to laugh for the first time in front of Harry. _Gods his laugh is beautiful._

Harry knew he was falling and falling hard for Draco. His heart fluttered at the very thought of the blond. He daydreamed of just walking with the boy and spending time with him. He would think about how he looked in with the moon light reflecting of his pale eyes and whiteish hair. He even wandered what it would feel like to have Draco in his arms. Harry felt lonely whenever the blond was not around and his thought of when he would get to see him again. The more he thought about it the more he knew it was time to tell Draco that he is gay. He knew they would get married if he told him or not. But Harry wanted Draco to know that he had a chance at them actually having a relationship.

 _Draco really is the most beautiful being I've ever seen in my life. It is almost hard to believe he will be mine by the end of the month._ He stopped and sighed. _Really Harry, you might as well be a love-sick school girl with the way you are thinking._ The lord to be mentally chided himself.

Though they had not really talked about it Harry could tell that Draco didn't mind the idea of marrying a boy. But he still had no idea if he was gay or not. He didn't want to assume something and then be completely wrong. So, the safest course of action is to just let Draco tell him. Harry wasn't even going to push the issue. But maybe the fact that he was telling how he felt Draco would do and hopefully feel the same way. But now he had to figure out how to bring this up. He didn't just want to bring it up in casual conversation or just belt it out. That might send the wrong message. Right now, the lord to be was walking the halls just trying to think.

Harry looked at the grandfather clock as he pasted it. At this time of day, Draco would be in a lesson learning everything he had to know about the family. So, he didn't have to worry about running into him in the middle of the day. Or so he thought. Harry turned the corner to head to the library. In the time span of a second he saw Draco and crashed into him. Draco fell back and Harry landed on top of him. It took Harry only a millisecond to realize that his lips were pressed against Draco's.

 **Authors Note: hope you liked it. I will post when I can.**

 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey I know its been a while. Life has let me write again and though I don't have my own computer. I do have access to one so ill be posting once a month at least, hopefully more. So yeah I hope you like this chapter.**

Draco laid there stunned. He had been walking back to his room from his classes when he had been rammed into. Now he was on the floor with his soon to be husband on his chest and their lips pressed together. By the time he got his wits back Harry had gotten off him and was helping him up.

"Draco, I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ram into you."

"I-It's fine," _man his lips were soft._ "I know you didn't mean too. I wasn't watching were I was going."

"A-and I'm sorry about the kiss. That just happened. I-I r-really didn't mean it."

 _He thinks I didn't want it doesn't he._ "I don't mind, I know it wasn't intentional but I didn't mind. I rather enjoyed it."

Draco internally smirked as Harry stopped. "You really didn't mind? I knew you didn't mind the fact that we had to get marry. I just didn't know if you, well liked men. I didn't know how you would feel if you knew I was gay" Harry was rubbing the back of his neck.

Draco smiled at Harry, "Harry, if I say that I thought it was nasty then I would be a hypocrite. I was worried that you would think. I knew you would probably think I was a girl. I've been worried about that since I found out about this contract. I didn't know how you felt about marring me."

Harry rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I did think that at first, that you where a girl. That's why I didn't really talk the first day. I didn't really know how to feel. I was happy of course but I didn't know how you felt or why my parents hid that piece of information from me."

Draco leaned against the wall and smiled, "I figured as much. But as far as I'm concerned that is in the past. We have learned a lot about one another in the past week or so. And I can say that simple infatuation has turned into true feelings. I won't go as far as to say I love you right now but I, I know I have some feeling for you."

Harry smiled and took a step towards and places his right arm over Draco's head. "So, if I were to let's say kiss you again would you be fine with it?"

Draco made a face as though he were thinking. "I suppose that would be acceptable. I mean when people have feelings for each other they normally kiss right?"

Harry smiled and leaned his head forward. "I do believe that is the way things are done. You might not know, but I know I love you." With this Harry closes the distance, starting the two's first real kiss.

A shiver runs down Draco when he feels Harrys left hand run down his side and stop on his hips. With this Draco slowly wraps his arms around Harry's neck pulling him a little closer and starts kissing back.

 _Merlin, how long have I been thinking about this moment? I thought it would not happen till the wedding. And even then, I was thinking that would be just a simple peck and be done with it._ Draco smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes. At that moment, he knew that his future would was not looking so bad but might actually have a happy ending.

 **Authors Note: Hey peoples hope you liked this. I will be posting one a month at least and I just made that dead line, so yeah. I will see you next month**

 **Midnight OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I AM SOOOO SORRY! i know i said once a month and Tried. Gods i hate life sometimes. but enough of this here goes the chapter.  
I don't own anything here except the plot.**

Harry was walking down the hall thinking about Draco and his future with him.

It had been one week since the first kiss and there had been many after that. Things have been going well. And something that pleased Harry the most was the fact that they seemed to be spending more time together. They had talked about music and the fact that they both liked Skillet and other bands like them. Harry had been shocked to know that Draco actually had a soft spot for country love songs that ended well. But the small moments like just sitting in comfortable silent seemed to mean the most to the lord to be.

Though some of the moments weren't exactly planed.

~FLASH BACK~

Harry had been in the Library reading a book and listening to his I-pod. Having learned about Draco's music preferences he had downloaded a few songs after finding a few he liked. He was currently listening to his new favorite song Yeah Boy by Kelsea Ballerini. Being in his own little world, Harry never noticed that he was singing out loud or that Draco had walked in.

 _Captured my attention, make my heart stop and listen  
When you look my way  
Blue jeans and a ball cap, thinking that you're all that  
And I'm thinking the same  
You got that something in your eyes, I think about it all the same  
If you ever wonder if I wanna make you mine  
Yeah, boy  
I'm digging what you're doing  
Yeah, boy  
I'm trying to keep it cool  
But you're making it hard, I'm wishing your arms  
Were wrapping me up tight  
Yeah, boy  
You shine and you can't even help it  
Yeah, boy  
Your eyes could make the moon jealous  
And if you wanna know if I wanna be your girl tonight  
Yeah, boy_

Next thing he knew his ear- buds were being pulled out of his ears as lips kissed behind his ear. "I didn't know you felt that way. If I knew you liked jeans that much I would wear them more often."

~END FLASH BACK~

Harry smirked. True to his word, Harry had seen Draco wear jeans almost all the time. The blond really did look good in them.

Harry looked down at his watch and stopped in his tracks. He just now realized what day it was. It was only a week till the wedding. This meant that some of the guest will be showing up to day. Including a family that he loved and dreaded them coming.

Harry's best friend was the family's youngest boy Ron. The one girl who he could not stand for the life of him was the youngest child and only girl, Ginny. The girl was always all over him. He had never lead her on but he didn't ever have a reason to tell her to stop. For some reason, she had it in her mine that they would have eventually gotten married. So, Harry could only imagen how she was reacting to this situation. Not that he cared, he had Draco. And nothing the slut could say was going to change that.

The Weasley's would be here after lunch, or so he thought. Harry turned a corner to walk to his bed room only to be stopped by a high-pitched screeching sound.

"Harry, tell me you are fighting this! You know we belong together! No girl could be more right for you then me!"

Just then the girl who made him want to punch the wall ran up to him pushed him against the wall and forced him into the worst kiss of his entire life.

 **Authors Note: Again I'm so sorry for the wait I hope you people liked this. And as a sorry about being late and the cliff hanger ill give you a second chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Told you id give you a second chapter. so yeah here it is.  
I only own the plot of this nothing else.**

Draco was pissed to say the least. He had just been mistaken for a servant by a girl who seemed to be some kind of harlot in his eyes. Her clothes sure looked like it. She had demanded that he tell her where Harry was and that she needed to talk to him then. When he calmly told her that he was a guest in this house she didn't even seem sorry. He said he did not know where Harry was she just stormed off. He did not know what that girl wanted with his fiancé but he was trying to find him first.

But unfortunately, she got to him first. He had heard the screech form down the hall so he started to run. As soon as he turned the corner he saw the girl push Harry into the wall and kiss him. At this moment Draco saw red. He walked over and not so gently pulled Harry away from the girl. He stood in between the two to keep her away from Harry.

"What do you think you are doing!? He has a fiancé and I know damn well that you are not."

The girl placed her hands on her hips and spat back. "And how do you know I'm not her? Do you even know who I am?"

The glare Draco gave her made her flinch back. "I know you are not his fiancé because I am his fiancé. And I sure as hell don't even care who you are you will keep away from Harry. If I ever see you or hear of you touching him, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

With that Draco dragged Harry down the hall. He threw open the door to Harry's room and slammed it shut. He pushed Harry against the wall and started kissing him. Trying to overpower the taste of that girl. Draco started to calm down as Harry draped his arms around his waist and took over the kiss. When the need for air hit the two Draco pulled away and hid his face in Harry's neck.

"Draco, please don't be mad at me. I swear I had nothing to do with that."

Draco nodded, "I heard and saw the whole thing Harry. I never thought you had anything to do with it. I'm pissed at that slut not you. You would never do something like that to me. I just want to know why she was kissing you and who the hell she was."

"Her name is Ginny Weasley. She is the youngest child of Lord Weasley. She thinks I'm in love with her but I don't know why. I never lead her on that I know of but she had it in her mind that we would be married one day. I will admit that I never told her that would never happen but I never lead her on. She kissed me because she was trying to get me to leave you for her. She has no idea that even if you and I were at each other's throats she could not brake us up. Which when I tell her this I'm sure she will be floored and be pissed. In all honesty, I would find funny. I would have warned you but I forgot the family was coming over today. I just thought they were not coming till after lunch."

Just then a knock came to the door. Draco sighed and moved so Harry could open the door. Outside the door was a boy with red hair and a girl that had long curly brown hair. Draco watched Harry smile and invite them in.

"Hey Ron, Herminie. How are the two of you?"

"Harry before I act nice I would like to know why you let a servant lie to my sister and say that he was your fiancé?"

Draco didn't know who was in front of him but he was going to set him straight. "First of all," All three-people turned. Draco guessed that Harry knew this might get heated because he pushed his glasses up on his nose and walked over to stand beside him. "I am not a servant. I am Draco Malfoy the youngest child of Lord Malfoy. And second I AM his fiancé."

Draco smirked as the girl and boy's mouth dropped and Harry wrapped his arm around his waist.

The red head, _I think his name was Ron._ Stepped a bit forward. "Harry are you telling me you are happy about this? I didn't think that you were gay."

Draco leaned against Harry as he explained things. "Ron, I never told anyone I was gay. I didn't know how people would react. I don't want to lose friends over this but if you don't like it than too bad. I'm in love with Draco. I have been for about two weeks."

"You have got to be kidding me. I never thought my best friend would be gay. Harry, you know that's unnatural. You are a guy, guys like girls. that's the way things started and anything else is just wrong! Please tell me you are just pulling my leg."

Draco gripped Harry's arm. "Listen here Weasley, it wouldn't matter if we thought the same way as you. There is a contract that is so binding we can't even get a divorce in the future. But as it is I, we do disagree with you. I don't give a rat's ass whether you think that it 'natural' or not. Harry loves me and I love him too." Draco heard Harry's breath catch.

Herminie huffed, "Harry if you too feel that way well I guess you'll just have to live with us out of your life. I can't be friends with someone as unnatural and sinful as you. After the wedding don't expect to ever see us again!" and with that the two stormed out of the room.

 **Authors Note: I know its another slight cliff hanger. But i cant give you more than that. I guess ill see you all next month.**

 **Midnight OUT!**


End file.
